


Hoàng tử ngủ trong rừng

by Akkichan



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Crossover, Funny, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Not Beta Read, Out of Character
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23275333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akkichan/pseuds/Akkichan
Summary: Đặc biệt cảm ơn những nhà văn tuyệt vời trên thế giới đã sáng tạo ra thật nhiều những câu chuyện cổ tích hay và ý nghĩa. Nhờ vào những câu chuyện đó mà tui mới viết được câu chuyện này. Cảm ơn các vị rất nhiều!!!
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa
Comments: 8
Kudos: 4





	Hoàng tử ngủ trong rừng

**Author's Note:**

> Mình viết để tự thỏa mãn cơn thèm hàng OTP. Viết đến đâu nghĩ đến đó nên bố cục câu chữ sẽ có chỗ lộn xộn. Mọi người đọc thì góp ý chỉnh sửa lỗi giúp mình nhé. Viết vui là chính nên đừng đặt nặng vấn đề logic nha. Cảm ơn mọi người ❤️
> 
> >>No beta No beta No beta điều quan trọng nhắc lại ba lần<<

Ngày xửa ngày xưa, ở một vương quốc nọ, có một chàng hoàng tử. Chàng rất nổi tiếng vì sắc đẹp của mình với làn da trắng như tuyết, môi đỏ như son, mái tóc dài hàng cây số và nâu như gỗ nâu. Nhưng điều khiến chàng được nhiều người theo đuổi nhất đó là sức chiến đấu của chàng. Khi chàng ra chiến trường, chỉ cần nghe đến tên chàng là bên địch đã sợ mất mật.  
Vì sao? Vì tiếng hát thánh thót, trong trẻo của chàng có thể xua đi đêm tối, kêu gọi được trợ giúp từ phía vương quốc động vật. Quan trọng hơn cả, tiếng hát của chàng có thể khiến quân địch hoa mắt, chóng mặt, tiêu chảy, nôn mửa,...tệ hơn nữa là suyễn khí rồi tắc thở đi đời nhà ma. Tuy đôi lúc cũng làm suy giảm nhuệ khí của quân ta nhưng vẫn không thành vấn đề. Quân địch đã dùng mọi cách nhưng không thể ngăn cảm âm thanh đòi mạng đó nên chúng đã bỏ ra hàng trăm hàng nghìn đồng đô la để thuê được một vị cao tiên có mái tóc đỏ rực đã ở ẩn từ lâu. Nghe nói người này rất mạnh về trò phù phép. Thực ra đây là một gã hề phù thủy độc ác và biến thái. Khi gã lần đầu tiên nhìn thấy chàng, đôi mắt vàng của gã ánh lên tia nhìn thích thú. Gã phù thủy quyết định thay đổi câu thần chú đôi chút.  
Khi chàng mới bước vào 18 xuân xanh, gã phù thủy đã xuất hiện trong bữa tiệc sinh nhật của chàng, tay xào bộ bài cười biến thái, nói:  
"Lúc này ngươi chỉ là một quả táo xanh, ta không thích ra tay sớm như vậy, không thú vị chút nào. Nhưng khi ngươi đã đến thời điểm chín muồi, chính tay ta sẽ hái ngươi xuống và bóp nát trái tim ngươi. Ta sẽ khiến ngươi vĩnh viễn chìm trong bóng tối lạnh lẽo. Và chỉ có trái tim thuần khiết, một lòng nghĩ đến ngươi mới có thể giải thoát ngươi khỏi tuyệt vọng. Fufufufu!"  
Nói xong, gã phóng một quân joker xuống trước mặt bàn nơi hoàng tử đang ngồi rồi biến mất. Để lại một đám người lo lắng sốt ruột.  
Quốc vương và vương hậu lúc bấy giờ hoảng sợ vô cùng, họ vội vã sai quân lính đóng cửa thành truy tìm tung tích gã hề phù thủy kia. Ba ngày trôi qua không một tin tức, vương hậu quá đau đớn và lo lắng nên đã ngã bệnh.  
Ông cha ta có câu: "Ăn một quả táo, đuổi kẻ thù đi xa." Nghe lời các bậc hiền nhân để lại, các vị y sĩ trong hoàng cung đưa cho đầu bếp thực đơn dành riêng cho vương hậu như đã được dạy.  
Bữa sáng: Một quả táo đỏ, súp táo vàng và nước ép táo xanh.  
Bữa trưa: Bít tết ướp với nước ép táo, cá hấp táo, bánh táo, táo dầm hoa quả, sữa vị táo.  
Bữa chiều: Muffin táo, kem táo, trà vị táo.  
Bữa tối: Sa lát ba loại táo, cơm rim nước ép táo, thịt heo sữa quay nguyên con nhồi các loại táo, sữa chua vị táo.  
Dùng thực đơn này liên tục trong một tháng thì chắc chắn tình hình sẽ tốt lên. Các vị y sĩ khẳng định chắc nịch.  
Nhưng không hiểu sao, khi mới chỉ sang ngày thứ hai theo chế độ ăn đó, vương hậu bắt đầu xuất hiện triệu chứng đau đầu, nôn ọe, không muốn ăn, thấy thức ăn là tránh. Không lâu sau, vì không chịu ăn uống đầy đủ mà vương hậu rơi vào mê man, dù bụng ngài lúc nào cũng kêu đói nhưng cứ hễ ăn món gì thì đều nôn hết ra. Đương nhiên là vẫn theo thực đơn như trên, phải luôn nghe theo lời chỉ dẫn của các bậc tiền nhân chứ.  
Các y sĩ rất ngạc nhiên với tình trạng của vương hậu. Họ cho rằng vương hậu đã bị trúng lời nguyền của gã phù thủy tàn ác kia, khẩn khoản quốc vương xuất binh lính đi bắt gã phù thủy đó giải lời nguyền cho vương hậu, à cho cả hoàng tử nữa. Đồng thời cho người đi đến núi Ivarest - ngọn núi cao nhất thế giới, nơi có đóa hoa tuyết liên cao quý lãnh diễm, nghe nói chỉ cần uống một cánh của đóa bạch liên hoa cao quý lãnh diễm thì vương hậu chắc chắn sẽ khỏi bệnh, à ừm cả hoàng tử nữa.  
Đây là lời kể của một vị y sĩ đã du học ở phương Đông cho hay. Vị này nói, ở bên đó có tập tục chỉ cần trèo lên vực hái một đóa bạch liên cao quý lãnh diễm là có thể chữa được bách bệnh. Các vị y sĩ nghe vậy, thấy cũng có lí, tâm nghĩ thử chữa theo Đông y xem thế nào nên cùng đồng lòng báo cáo với Quốc vương.  
Quốc vương rất đau lòng, chỉ trong một thời gian ngắn, người vợ bên gối thì đang chịu hành hạ trên giường, đứa con bị ám lời nguyền thì đang chịu…đang tập hát trong phòng.  
"Có vẻ như hoàng tử không bị ảnh hưởng nhiều lắm. Không lẽ do nó vẫn còn trẻ nên tác hại không ảnh hưởng mạnh đến nó. Ôi chúa ơi, người vợ đáng thương của ta…"  
Quốc vương rưng rưng đóng cửa phòng con trai lại, đi một mạch thẳng về phòng với vợ.  
Quốc vương đau lòng, quốc vương buồn tủi, quốc vương phẫn nộ. Ngài đồng ý lời đề nghị của nhóm y sĩ. Ngài cho triệu tập đội quân mạnh nhất của vương quốc, tiến quân đến núi Ivarest, hái đóa hoa tuyết liên cao quý lãnh diễm ngự trị trên đỉnh Ivarest quanh năm mưa bão thất thường.  
Nhưng từ đau đớn này đến đau ruột khác, người chỉ huy đội quân mạnh nhất không ai khác chính là chàng hoàng tử đẹp "nghiêng nước nghiêng thành", "hoa ghen thua thắm, liễu hờn kén xanh" này. Quốc vương đau cả người rồi nên giờ đến đau răng. Ngài cảm thấy như đang lấy bê tông trộn sắt sát thêm ớt đập vào chân mình chứ không phải đá nữa. Nhưng lời đã nói ra không thể thu lại được, đặc biệt là với cương vị của một Quốc vương một nước. Chưa kể, bản thân hoàng tử cũng tự nguyện tham gia nghĩa vụ lần này.  
"Chuyến đi này là vì tính mạng của mẫu hậu, con không thể nhắm mắt làm ngơ được. Suốt từng ấy thời gian, con đã luyện tập rất vất vả để đến ngày hôm nay. Nếu ngài không đồng ý, con sẽ biểu diễn cho ngài nghe, chắc chắn ngài sẽ nhận ra con đã tiến bộ đến nhường nào!"  
"Ừ ừ ừ, ta đồng ý, ta đồng ý. Con đừng manh động, đừng xúc động."  
Quá cảm động trước lời nói của hoàng tử, Quốc vương mồ hôi chảy ròng ròng vội vã gật đầu trước khi hoàng tử kịp mở miệng hát.  
Ngày xuất chinh, Quốc vương khóc ròng nhìn con mình đi xa, vương hậu cũng muốn đưa tiễn con mình đoạn đường cuối nhưng vì vừa uống một cốc táo ép nên hiện tại ngài tạm thời đau khổ trên giường.  
Hoàng tử mang trên mình niềm trông chờ của vua cha, niềm mong mỏi của mẹ hiền, giơ cao lá cờ Tổ quốc, tiến quân đến phía Đông, nơi ngọn núi Ivarest ngự tại.  
.  
Trên đường đi, chàng gặp rất nhiều con người mới, hoàn cảnh mới. Chàng đã kết bạn được với một nàng tinh linh bé nhỏ, vàng óng tên là Binerbell. Chàng gặp bảy người bạn lùn lùn nhỏ vừa chỉ cao đến đầu gối chú ngựa nâu chàng đang cưỡi, tên từ một đến bảy theo số đếm của Eng quốc. Chàng còn nhặt được một đôi giày da trong suốt, bên trong có một chiếc ấm bạc đẹp đẽ. Chàng câu được một con cua đỏ chói biết nói, biết hát, hiểu tiếng người tên là Zepaztian. Bọn họ vì cảm động với trái tim nhân hậu của hoàng tử, vừa thán phục trước tiếng hát của chàng mà đồng ý đồng hành với chàng. Ngoại trừ đôi giày da trong suốt và chiếc ấm bạc, chúng không phản ứng khi được chàng hỏi. Mà im lặng nghĩa là đồng ý nên cuối cùng, chàng hoàng tử đã tự gây dựng lên một team của riêng mình.  
Cùng nhau, họ đã vượt qua 7749 thử thách gian khó, tình bạn ngày càng gắn chặt qua những mưa bão thất thường của thời tiết. Cuối cùng, họ đến được thử thách cuối cùng, đỉnh Ivarest.  
Ừm, từ đầu đến giờ chưa kịp giới thiệu cho quý vị tên vị hoàng tử của chúng ta, tên của chàng chính là Tsukasa, đừng hỏi tôi vì sao giữa một rừng tên tiếng anh (hoặc tiếng nào đó) tự nhiên nhảy vào cái tên tiếng Nhật, tôi không biết, tác giả bảo thế. Họ của chàng là gì thì tác giả cũng không cho nhắc đến, bí mật quân sự.  
Quay lại cảnh dưới chân núi Ivarest nào.  
Chàng hoàng tử Tsukasa nhà chúng ta ngẩng đầu lên nhìn ngọn núi hùng vĩ trước mắt, ngẩng mãi ngẩng mãi suýt ngã khỏi yên ngựa, may có bảy anh em chú lùn bên cạnh đỡ nên không ngã sấp mặt l--uôn. Cuối cùng sau những lần rút kinh nghiệm nhìn núi, chàng hoàng tử Tsukasa nhà chúng ta đã nhìn thấy đóa bạch liên cao quý lãnh diễm đang kiên cường bất khuất một cách thần kỳ dưới trận bão tuyết mà không bị bật rễ. Chàng hoàng tử Tsukasa nhà chúng ta biết nguy hiểm trước mắt nên đã đề nghị rằng:  
"Hỡi các chiến hữu của ta, các bạn đã đồng hành cùng ta qua một chặng đường rất dài rồi. Đã đến lúc các bạn nghỉ ngơi thôi, hãy để ta tự mình bước tiếp."  
Nhóm bạn của hoàng tử rất xúc động, một người đã nói rằng:  
"Ôi hoàng tử, chàng đâu cần phải nhân hậu đến vậy. Chúng ta đã cùng nhau vượt qua mọi bão táp, chúng ta đã đoàn kết chống thù ngoài diệt giặc trong, vượt bao muôn trùng gian khó nên… Nên lần này nữa thôi hỡi chàng hoàng tử nhân hậu, hãy để chúng ta tiếp tục sát cánh bên người, tiếp tục bảo vệ phía sau người!"  
Chàng hoàng tử Tsukasa nhà--- dẹp mẹ đi.  
Hoàng tử Tsukasa rất xúc động trước những ánh mắt đầy quyết tâm của đồng đội của mình. Chàng nhìn xuống thân hình đang run nhè nhẹ của họ, đau lòng cởi chiếc áo choàng cà sa của mình xuống, khoác lên cho họ.  
"Trời lạnh như vậy, các bạn đừng vì ta mà kiên cường chống đỡ. Cơ thể cảm lạnh thì sao có thể cùng nhau leo núi vượt khó được."  
Tất cả đều ầng ậc nước mắt nhìn chàng hoàng tử mà không nói lên lời.  
Chàng hoàng tử nhìn lên đóa bạch liên hoa cao quý lãnh diễm vẫn đang kiên cường bất khuất trước giông bão, rồi quay lại nhìn đồng đội của mình. Chàng siết chặt nắm tay, đau lòng nói với họ.  
"Hỡi những người bạn tốt bụng của ta, ta đã có kế hoạch của mình rồi. Ta sẽ một mình leo lên vách núi chênh vênh này, một mình mà không có các bạn. Nó quá nguy hiểm với những người bạn của ta."  
Nhìn ánh mắt long lanh của họ, chàng tiếp tục:  
"Kế hoạch của ta là, ta sẽ leo lên đỉnh núi trước, sau đó ta sẽ dùng mái tóc dài này của mình ném xuống, kéo các bạn lên. Ôi thôi nào các bạn, hãy tin tưởng ở ta, ở thần linh và ở chính các bạn. Hãy cầu nguyện thần gió thổi ta đến đích, hãy cầu nguyện thần đất cứng rắn để ta bám vào, hãy cầu nguyện thần ánh sáng dẫn lối cho ta. Và khi thấy ta ném mái tóc của mình xuống, các bạn hãy bám vào nó để ta kéo các bạn lên."  
Hoàng tử nhìn đồng bạn của mình chắp tay cầu nguyện, trái tim chàng bỗng dâng lên một ngọn lửa nóng bỏng.  
Ôm một bờ ngực rực cháy, bỏ qua mùi gay mũi của sắt bị đốt đen, chàng hoàng tử Tsukasa của chúng ta bắt đầu từng bước trèo lên vách đá cheo leo.  
Đi được nửa chặng đường, chàng thở hồng hộc nghe thấy tiếng hát lấp ló đâu đây. Nhưng vì quá mệt mỏi nên chàng không nhìn thấy một cô gái cách đó không xa đang múa điệu nhảy của tuyết, đôi tay phù phép biến ra một chiếc cầu băng dẫn thẳng lên đỉnh Ivarest. Bên kia cầu được dựng ngay cạnh đóa bạch liên cao quý lãnh diễm bất khuất giữa đời giông bão. Chàng hoàng tử Tsukasa nhà chúng ta tiếp tục hành trình leo núi của mình.  
Tiếp đó chàng cảm giác như mình gặp ảo giác, chàng nhìn thấy một người đứng ngược sáng, người đó có mái tóc dài trắng, xanh dần về đuôi tóc, đôi bàn chân trần thon gọn đứng lên những tảng đá sắc nhọn. Chàng không nhìn được rõ khuôn mặt của người đó, nhưng không hiểu sao trái tim của chàng bỗng như hẫng một nhịp. Chàng biết cảm giác này. Chàng yêu rồi. Đó chắc chắn là người mà định mệnh an bài cho chàng. Chàng hoàng tử Tsukasa nhà chúng ta lấy hết sức hét về hướng người đó:  
"Hỡi con người thiên định của ta, hãy chờ ta! Ta nhất định sẽ chiến thắng trở về và đón em về bên ta!!!"  
Hình như bị giọng hét của chàng dọa sợ, ảo giác biến mất. Hoàng tử hít thật sâu, tự cổ vũ cho mình, tiếp tục hành trình leo núi Ivarest hái đóa bạch liên cao quý lãnh diễm về tặng người bạn đời tương lai, hình như chàng quên cái gì đó.  
Vượt mọi khó khăn vất vả, trèo đèo lội suối, cuối cùng chàng hoàng tử Tsukasa nhà chúng ta cũng hoàn thành thử thách của mình khi leo được đến một phần ba vách núi, còn phần còn lại thì được một con rồng lạ hoắc từ đâu đến cắp lên hộ. Đặt chân lên đỉnh núi, chàng đã quá mệt sau một hành trình gian lao, không còn hơi sức đâu để ý con rồng nữa.  
Đang ngồi thở lấy lại sức, bỗng chàng ngửi thấy một mùi thơm lừng vờn quanh cánh mũi. Chàng hoàng tử ngước mắt lên, trước mặt chàng là một khu vườn rộng lớn với các loại cây trồng cao bằng thân người mà chàng chưa thấy bao giờ. Ví dụ như một loài cây toàn thân xanh lá, miệng chu lên hướng về phía trước, dưới chân là hai ba chiếc lá xanh mướt. Hay như một loài khác, thân tròn tròn, nâu đậm, nhìn như củ khoai tây nhưng vẫn hơi khác, không có lá. Duy nhất một loài hoa mà chàng biết, hoa hướng dương, nhưng hoa hướng dương này cũng hơi khác hoa hướng dương chàng quen biết. Cánh hoa màu vàng, nhụy hoa chiếm diện tích lớn màu cam, dưới chân cũng có hai ba chiếc lá xanh mơn mởn. Nhìn khắp khu vườn, chàng biết chủ nhân của nó hẳn phải là một con người duyên dáng, xinh đẹp bởi những con người yêu hoa, yêu thực vật thường có tâm hồn rất đẹp và trong sáng.  
Dù bị vườn hoa mê mẩn, chàng hoàng tử cũng không quên nhiệm vụ của mình: hái đóa bạch liên cao quý lãnh diễm bất khuất trước giông bão về tặng vợ tương lai, hình như chàng lại quên gì đó rồi.  
Chàng hoàng tử Tsukasa nhìn quanh ngó dọc, cuối cùng thấy được đóa bạch liên cao quý lãnh diễm bất khuất vẫn đang bất khuất dưới bão giông. Hoàng tử không tin vào mắt mình, chàng nhìn sang khu vườn ánh nắng chói chang chan hòa ấm áp rồi nhìn sang đóa bạch liên cao quý lãnh diễm đang bất khuất dưới mưa bão dù hai bên cách nhau chưa tới ba mét. Đầu đầy dấu hỏi chấm nhưng chàng vẫn sẽ kiên cường bước tiếp, không ai có thể cản lại chàng.  
Hoàng tử hít một hơi thật sâu, lại gần đóa bạch liên cao quý lãnh diễm, đưa tay chuẩn bị ngắt đóa bạch liên cao quý lãnh diễm.  
Khi tay sắp chạm được vào đóa……các bạn tự điền ha, một giọng nói trong trẻo trôi vào tai chàng.  
"Ai cho phép anh chạm vào nó?"  
Hoàng tử Tsukasa nhíu mày quay về phía giọng nói. Là một cô gái có mái tóc trắng tết qua một bên, khoác lên mình bộ cánh xanh biển lấp lánh.  
Khi đôi mắt hai người chạm vào nhau, cô gái kia nhíu mày hỏi lại chàng.  
"Tôi nói, ai cho anh chạm vào đóa…ờm..đóa hoa đó?"  
"Hỡi cô gái xinh đẹp, có thể cho ta biết lí do nàng ngăn cản ta?"  
"Vườn hoa này là của gia đình ta từ hàng ngàn năm nay. Người ngoài không được phép chạm vào nó."  
"Ồ vậy có lẽ ta đành phải…"  
"Chị Alsa!"  
Một giọng nói khác cắt ngang cuộc đối thoại của hai người. Cả hai nhìn sang, chàng hoàng tử trợn mắt không tin vào mắt mình. Là cậu. Chính là con người thiên định của mình.  
Lúc này hoàng tử mới có thể nhìn rõ nửa kia của mình. Đó một cậu trai rất đẹp, thấp hơn chàng hai chút, tóc dựng ngược, màu trắng xanh lá, đôi mắt đỏ rực lửa. Cậu cười chạy gần chàng như một thiên thần hạ phàm vậy.  
Trên đời này, cậu chính là tạo vật đẹp đẽ nhất, là bức điêu khắc của những nhà điêu khắc tuyệt vời nhất.  
"Senku? Sao em lại ở đây? Chị tưởng em đang đi tìm chiếc búa thần mắc trên thân bà cây Dallot?"  
Cô gái Alsa ngạc nhiên hỏi cậu trai Senku. Thì ra họ là chị em.  
'Senku? Ra đó là tên của em ư? Thật là một cái tên tuyệt đẹp. Tên em và tên anh hợp nhau đến lạ kỳ, như được cả vũ trụ này sắp đặt vậy.'  
Chàng hoàng tử Tsukasa của chúng ta thơ thẩn nghĩ.  
"Hộc…hộc...hộc… ban đầu là vậy…"  
Senku lấy lại hơi thở, nói tiếp:  
"Nhưng lúc em kéo được cái búa xuống thì đôi giày da và chiếc đèn thần không cánh mà bay rồi. May bà Dallot nhìn được ai là người đã lấy nên em mới về kịp đến đây. Trên đường em không tài nào cướp được về, tên hâm này cứ hát suốt quãng đường đi làm em không tập trung được. Cuối cùng tên này thần kinh đến nỗi trèo lên đỉnh Ivarest, em đành phải cử Toothmuch tha tên này lên đây."  
Nói xong cậu chỉ vào mặt chàng hoàng tử vẫn đang ngây như phỗng suốt giờ.  
Alsa quay lại nhìn chàng, híp mắt, tay khẽ làm phép.  
"Ta hỏi ngươi lần cuối, ngươi là ai?"  
Chàng hoàng tử cuối cùng cũng tỉnh lại, nhìn hai người đang ầm ầm sát khí, chàng bỗng lóe lên một ý nghĩ.  
"Em! Hoàng tử của đế quốc Empire! Ra mắt chị vợ ạ!!!!"  
"..."  
"..."  
"..."  
"Khoan, Emma muốn kết hôn tiếp??? Từ bao giờ vậy Alsa?"  
"Chị cũng không biết????"  
"Chị ấy có chồng rồi mà?? Thằng này mọc từ đâu ra vậy???"  
"???"  
"Ừm, hình như giữa hai người đang có một cuộc tranh luận nảy lửa, nhưng em xin phép được chen ngang."  
Hai người quay sang nhìn hoàng tử.  
"Em biết điều này là bất ngờ nhưng xin hãy đồng ý cho phép em kết hôn với Senku!"  
"..." "Hình như vừa nãy ngươi định hái trộm hoa nhà ta?"  
"Hoàn toàn chỉ là hiểu nhầm thưa chị! Em hái vốn là để tặng vợ tương lai là Senku, nhưng nếu em ấy đã là chủ nhân của cả khu vườn đẹp đẽ này thì em không cần phải làm vậy nữa."  
Chàng hoàng tử vội vàng đáp.  
"Ngươi phải biết, em trai ta là hoàng tử duy nhất của đất nước chúng ta, không có chuyện ta gả-"  
"Em gả! Là em gả! Em nguyện ý gả!!! Của hồi môn cũng là nhà em chuẩn bị, Senku chỉ cần phụ trách xinh đẹp là được ạ!"  
"..."  
Alsa cảm thấy gần mười năm làm nữ hoàng, chưa từng có lần nào khiến cô phải câm nín như thế này. Đang nghĩ đối sách thì Alsa cảm thấy tay áo mình bị kéo. Quay sang thấy em trai nhà mình đang xấu hổ lí nhí nói:  
"Thực ra…em đồng ý."  
"HẢ???"  
"Qua hành trình của anh ấy, em đã hiểu được con người của anh ấy. Chàng hoàng tử này là một người tốt, giàu lòng nhân ái, vị tha. Dù hơi ngu nhưng có em bù vào là được rồi. Nên em đồng ý lấy anh."  
Alsa: "..." Hôm nay mình rời giường không đúng cách rồi.  
.  
Và rồi đám cưới của hai người được tổ chức hết sức long trọng dưới sự hân hoan của dân chúng, sự vui mừng của Quốc vương, sự bất đắc dĩ của Nữ hoàng và sự khó hiểu của em gái Nữ hoàng.  
Vẫn không ai giải thích với cô tại sao cô chỉ vừa chạy đi tưới nước cho vườn hoa sau lâu đài, lúc về nghe tin thằng em trai đã có vợ (hoặc chồng) rồi???  
Happy Ending  
À còn bonus  
Để mọi người khỏi thắc mắc thì vương hậu đã được chữa khỏi ngay hôm sau khi hoàng tử xuất chinh nhờ cốc sữa nóng mà hầu gái bỏ mật ong thay vì mứt táo. Cô hầu gái đó sau được trọng thưởng vô cùng hậu hĩnh vì đã cứu chữa thành công cho vương hậu. Đóa bạch liên cao quý lãnh diễm mà hoàng tử mang về trở thành quốc hoa của đế quốc. Quốc vương quyết định trưng nó trong lồng kính để ngắm vì đóa bạch liên cao quý lãnh diễm rất đẹp.  
Lời nguyền cuối cùng cũng ứng nghiệm lên chàng hoàng tử dù hơi sớm so với dự định mà gã phù thủy yểm xuống. Chàng rơi vào giấc ngủ băng giá hàng…vài giờ đồng hồ vì xung đột gia đình nhà Nữ hoàng kiêm bà chúa tuyết. Cuối cùng chàng được giải thoát nhờ vào tình (hơ) yêu (bên) thuần (lò) khiết (sưởi) mà Senku dành cho chàng. Hai người có cuộc sống vô cùng hạnh phúc bên nhau.  
Những người bạn của hoàng tử đã có hạnh phúc riêng cho mình. Nàng tiên Binerbell đi trông trẻ, bảy chú lùn nuôi người vô gia cư và chú cua đỏ Zepaztian chăm sóc người khuyết tật. Công việc tuy vất vả nhưng ai cũng hạnh phúc với lựa chọn của mình.  
Còn gã hề phù thủy? Có lẽ gã đang đi tìm quả táo xanh mới để nuôi chín rồi ngắt xuống thưởng thức. Còn tại sao gã không quay lại tìm chàng hoàng tử? Ai biết đâu.  
_Câu chuyện đến đây là kết thúc_

**Author's Note:**

> Bài này thực ra là mình chuẩn bị dọn nhà sang AO3


End file.
